


Tag, You're Hot

by xXKobraKidXx



Series: Laser Tag Leads To Things [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKobraKidXx/pseuds/xXKobraKidXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mikey's 30th birthday, he decides that he wants to play laser tag and Frank finally gets to meet Mikey's brother, Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag, You're Hot

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old one shot I wrote like forever ago that i decided to post??? anyways its a little cringe-worthy but enjoy!!

I burst out laughing. “Seriously?”

Mikey just glared at me. “Yes, seriously. There is nothing wrong with playing laser tag for my birthday. It is fun and my birthday, so I get to choose what we do. You can’t argue with the birthday boy.”

“Mikey, you’re turning thirty. Three, zero. Thirty. Not ten. You’re an adult, and have been for awhile.” I paused before adding, “I think.” I had managed to stop laughing, but I was still biting back laughter.

“Honestly, fuck you, Iero.” Mikey threw a t-shirt at me. I caught it and lifted it up. It was a Bowie tee. I raised my eyebrow at Mikey because I didn’t think he was a big fan. “It’s Gee’s.” He explained and held his hands open, ready to catch the shirt.

“You know, I’ve been friends with you for like three fucking years and I’ve never met your brother?” I commented. It was a little weird.

“You’ll meet him if you go to laser tag tonight. He’ll be there.” I threw Gerard’s shirt back at Mikey. “Ray, Brendon, Ryro, Pete, and Patrick are all going.”

“Bitch, you know I’ll be there. I’m just going to tease you about this for the next ten years.”

“You tease me about my nerdiness, I tease you about that phase where you drew x’s on your eyes. I think we’re even.”

I snorted. My emo phase was quite memorable.

-

“Honestly, Gerard needs to not be a diva and actually show up on time for things.” Pete sighed and Patrick slapped his arm.

“Be polite! He could be stuck in traffic.” Pete rolled his eyes at Patrick’s comment.

“I just want him to hurry up so we can start this game cause I don’t wanna watch Brendon stick his tongue down Ryan’s throat anymore.” Pete sighed, crossing his arms.

 

“I second that,” Ray added.

All of us looked over at the pair with slight disgust. They seemed to be in their own little world. They didn’t get invited to things much because everyone in the town knew they would spend the whole time making out. Ryan and Brendon were highschool sweethearts and still somehow not sick of each other. Someone sighed in annoyance.

Mikey checked the time on his phone, again, before putting it back in his pocket. He quickley scanned over everyone in the area, looking for his brother.

A bouncing bob of bright red hair eagerly approached us. “So sorry I’m late, Mikes! You know I wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world. Introduce me to all your friends?”

Fuck.

Was that Gerard? If so… Fuck… Damn. He was really hot. Like REALLY hot. He had bright red hair that just drew your attention, but it didn’t take away from the beauty of his face. If anything, it just added to it. Gerard had an adorable button nose, eyebrows like no other bitch, and hazel eyes brighter than my future. He was, quite possibly, the most beautiful human I have ever laid eyes.

“Uh, you know Ray,” Mikey’s voice snapped me out of my trance. He motioned in Ray’s direction. “Pete and Patrick, and Brendon is the one sucking off Ryan’s entire face, and Frank is this midget.”

My mouth opened in protest. “Hey!” But all of my annoyance seemed to evaporate as I saw Gerard’s smile and heard his small giggle.

He stuck his hand out and I shook it. “I’m Gerard, but you can call me Gee.” He winked. Fuck.

“Let’s get this started!” Ray said and we all headed over to grab our vests and guns.

“Break it up, Lesbos!” Pete shouted at Brendon and Ryan. Patrick swatted his arm and commented something about being polite, again.

“We need to decide teams.” Ryan pointed out.

“Me, Mikes, Ryro, and Brendon against Ray, Pete, Patrick, and Frank?” Gee suggested with a smirk. We all nodded in agreement.

As we walked in, Gerard leaned over and whispered into my ear. “Just to let you know, I kick ass at laser tag. So you’ll want to watch your short ass.” His hand drifted down my back and then slapped my ass. He fucking slapped my ass. Gerard Way just slapped my ass.

I was stunned into silence so I didn’t form any type of comeback until he was already gone. Fuck.

-

“No!” Ray shouted as he fell back against the wall. Gerard shot him.

Now it was just me, my short ass, and fucking red-headed hottie left. I pressed my back against one of the walls and took a deep breath. I had to win this. For me, for my family, for honor. For China. Am I turning into Mulan? Whatever, she was a badass warrior so I wouldn’t complain. “Frankie?” Fuck.

Keeping my back pressed against the wall, I tried to silently move to get further away from Gerard. “Oh, Frankie. Stop hiding, I’ll find you soon enough.”

“I doubt that.” I snapped back. In reality, I was doubting myself. Gerard practically took out my entire team. That motherfucker wasn’t lying when he said he was good.

I heard him chuckle. It was sickening how sweet it was. He should consider being a villain in a movie, or maybe a villain in real life. Like he was being right now.

We stayed silent for the next couple of minutes. I saw a flash of red and took an intake of breath. I, being as quiet as I could be, snuck up behind him.

He turned around instantly and met me with a smile. Before I could shoot him, he leaned forward and pressed our lips together.

I decided not to question cause, well, he was hot. I kissed him back. Is it too cheesy to say that I felt sparks? Probably. But I definitely felt something.

He tasted like coffee. Which, if he was anything like his brother, was no surprise. Mikey lived off of coffee and from what I know, Gerard did, too.

I dragged my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. We full on made out for at least a minute before he pulled away. He grinned, his lips shiny with saliva and slightly swollen, said, “Told you I’m good at this  game.”

“What?”

Gerard tilted his head, still grinning softly and almost sympathetically. His arm raised up and Gee fucking shot me. He shot me.

“Looks like I win!” He exclaimed happily.

**  
That fucker.**


End file.
